Mad Maddie
by Skoolgrl09
Summary: What will Maddie do after she finds out the news about her? How will it affect her, along with everyone else around the zoo? Please read and find out. Sequel to " Mad about Maddie". Warning: Contains adult themes, which may expand in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Mad Maddie"

Hello and welcome to the sequel to " Mad about Maddie". Please enjoy. Warning: Chapter may be revised, again.

Chapter 1

It has been one week, since the incident. One sleepless week and the memories of the incident were still

fresh in the young otter's mind. Fresh as a newly grown vegetable, actually, which led Maddie to never forget

about what J.J. had done to her that night. It was the night that J.J. had decided to rub his reproductive

organ against hers, along with leaving the taste of mangos in her mouth after touching tongues with her.

Also, it was the same night that J.J. chose to touch her chest as well as knock her over and mount her, which

had made Maddie confused and frightened at the time. As a matter of fact, she was still confused and

frightened, right now, which later made her angry.

Resulting from being angry, the otter curled her paws into a fists and thought to herself as she walked on

the sidewalk in the zoo. _I better not have gotten an STD or anything because of him._ After thinking about it for

a while, Maddie sighed. Soon, the clock tower above the zoo entrance hit two in the afternoon. Today, she

was walking with Marlene to the dolphin habitat for a check up. Once they had reached the habitat, Doris

approached them.

" Hello, Maddie," Doris uttered. " Are you ready for you check up?"

" Yes, Aunt Doris," Maddie moaned as she sat down on the platform, which was hooked to some hinges. "

I'm ready."

Doris nodded her head then pulled a large needle out from behind her back. " You aren't scared of needles

like your father is, are you?"

" Uh," Maddie stuttered as she felt her blood go cold.

" I'm kidding," Doris chuckled as she put the needle away then dug through her medical bag, which was on

the platform. She pulled out some sort of paper strip out of a small box then handed it over to Maddie.

" What's this," Maddie raised an eyebrow.

" It's a pregnancy test," Doris piped as Maddie took the strip from her.

" Okay," Maddie murmured as she eyed the paper then chirped. " How does it work?"

" Take it into the bathroom, pee on it, wait a minute then tell me what color it is," Doris chanted.

" Alright," Maddie half-whispered as she raised an eyebrow, got up, and walked into the nearest bathroom.

_This is disgusting._ She thought to herself as she located the toilet. A couple of minutes later, she walked back

out, staring down at the strip.

" Well," Marlene uttered with a shrug.

" It's blue," Maddie sighed as she looked up.

" Blue," Marlene whispered to herself.

" Uh-oh," Doris mumbled then raised her voice a bit. " Well, congratulations, Maddie. Looks like you're going

to be a momma."

" A momma," Maddie squeaked. " No. This can't be. I'm fifteen. I don't know anything about taking care of

babies, let alone giving birth to them. Plus, I wasn't even in heat when J.J. had sex with me. How is that

even possible?"

" Well, Maddie," Doris tweeted. " From the first day you go into heat, you can get pregnant anywhere at

anytime. Sorry."

" Biscuits and gravy," Maddie shouted as she placed her paws on top of her head, shaking it. " I am so not

ready for this."

Meanwhile, at the lemur habitat, J.J. sighed to himself. He had to scrub every inch of his father's kingdom,

using nothing but a mere toothbrush. Unfortunately, he had to start off cleaning the bathroom, which he had

been trying to get to sparkle and destinked for hours. " This stinks," J.J. groaned as he scrubbed the toilet

then scoffed. " What did I do to deserve this sort of punishment?" About a few scrubs later, J.J. wiped his

forehead with his paw and took a break at the juice bar. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his butt and went

flying onto the ground. He turned around and looked up. It was his father, who was holding a bamboo

whacking stick in the air with his paws.

" I did not to be saying to be taking a break," King Julien scolded as he narrowed his eyes. " Now, be getting

back to work."

" Yes, Dad," J.J. yipped, rushed back into the bathroom, and began cleaning it, again. While he was cleaning

the bathroom, Maddie and Marlene stopped by and told the elder lemurs the news. Clenching his teeth, King

Julien marched into the bathroom and came back out, dragging J.J. by one of his ears. " Ow," he screeched. "

Let go."

" The silly otters have something to be telling you," King Julien growled as he let go of his son's ear then

changed his tone to a calm one, along with a smile. " Ladies?"

" J.J.," Maddie softly state as she rubbed her paw along her stomach. " I'm pr..pre…"

" She's pregnant," Marlene piped.

" What," J.J. screamed as his posture tightened.

" You heard her, you sexually active freak," Maddie barked as she flung her arms out in front of her. " I'm

pregnant. As in I am going to have a baby. Are you happy now?"

" No," J.J. shrieked as he saw the fire in Maddie's eyes.

" Well, I'm not either," Maddie snapped as she pointed at herself. " And because you made me pregnant, you

leave me no choice, but to do this to you." Suddenly, J.J.'s pupils shrank then he backed away from her.

Maddie followed and backed him into the side of the concrete platform that the thrones sat on. J.J. shivered

and swallowed, wanting to get away. " Not so nice having your personal space being invaded unexpectedly

is it," Maddie snarled as she got eye to eye with the lemur.

" No," J.J. squished out in a high-pitched tone that rattled. Maddie nodded her head once with a smirk then

took a few steps back. J.J. exhaled as he wiped his forehead and slid onto the ground, using the platform as

a back rest.

Afterward, Maddie approached her mother, slamming her feet on the ground. " Come on," she moaned as

she kept walking out of the lemur habitat. " Let's go home."

Several minutes later, Marlene and Maddie arrived at the otter habitat. Maddie laid down on the couch, while

Marlene grabbed a walkie-talkie, which was sitting on the kitchen table. Marlene punched in a code on the

walkie-talkie and listened to it beep. " Hello," Skipper's voice echoed.

" Skipper," Marlene beamed.

" Marlene," Skipper chimed then paused. " Excuse me one moment." There were a few seconds of silence,

followed by a few muffled voices. " Okay," Skipper beeped. " What is it?"

" You may want to sit down for this," Marlene muttered.

" All right," Skipper uttered. " I'm sitting. So what's the news?"

" Well it looks like you and I are going to become grandparents a lot sooner than we thought," Marlene

huffed then waited for a response. She did not hear anything from the walkie-talkie. " Skipper," Marlene

squeaked. " Skipper? Peanut Butter, are you there? Hello?"

" He's here," Kowalski's voice boomed after eavesdropping on the conversation. " He's just…What's the

word? Speechless about the news."

" How's he look," Marlene buzzed.

" Well," Kowalski clicked. " His left eye seems to be twitching and he's staring off into space with wide eyes."

" Great," Marlene groaned as she slapped her paw on her forehead. " That means he's going to…"

" Faint," Kowalski bubbled. " I know. He just did that...and he just fell off the cinder block chair."

" No," Marlene half-scolded. " I wasn't going to say faint. What I was going to say was that he was going to

scream…No wait. The whole left side of his face would have to be twitching for that to happen, wouldn't it?"

" Uh-huh," Kowalski mumbled then raised his voice. " Want Skipper to call you back?"

" Sure," Marlene tweeted. " I'd appreciate that. Thanks. Bye." Afterward the two shut off the walkie-talkies.

Marlene sighed as she sat the walkie-talkie down on the table then turned toward her daughter who was

still laying on her back, on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

" My life is over," Maddie moaned as she covered her eyes with her paws. " Way over."

* * *

Gasps. Maddie is pregnant? Nice going J.J.. BTW: I was being sarcastic. Anyway. Coming up next in Chapter 2. See how Maddie and the others deal with her being pregnant. Please stay tuned and find out more. BTW: I'm not sure if blue means positive on a pregnancy test or not or anything. I was mainly just guessing. If I'm wrong, well, all I can say is 'It is fanfiction, after all'. Also, if I grossed anybody out with the facts of life or anything, I apologize. It is an M-rated -you for reading this message.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mad Maddie"

Thanks for the reviews, everyone. They were fantastic. Now here's the next chapter. Please enjoy. Warning: Chapter may be revised, again.

Chapter 2

" How can it be over when you're still alive," Max chirped, waddling into the habitat with a second place

ribbon in his flipper and a glowing experiment in the other. He had just gotten back from the sixth grade

science fair, which was held at the middle school.

" J.J. completely ruined it," Maddie groaned after she uncovered her eyes as Max approached her. " That's

how. What's with all the biology stuff?"

" Science fair," Max peeped, glanced down at his experiment then back at Maddie. " I was testing to see

what makes jellyfish glow. It turns out, it was plasmid mixed with Ecoli and…"

" Max," Maddie moaned as she narrowed her eyes at her younger brother.

" Yes," Max squawked.

" The only information I needed was 'science fair'," Maddie snapped.

" Oh," Max muttered then looked down at the floor. " Sorry."

" Are you sure that you're my brother," Maddie piped as she raised an eyebrow. " Because you act more

like Uncle Kowalski and cousin Barbara than anything with the whole science gig."

" I'm positive that I am your brother," Max tweeted as he looked up. " I've already proved it using a

fraternity test and information from Momma, which I will show to you later."

" You are so weird, it's not even funny," Maddie huffed then sighed with a pause. " Please tell me that

weirdness isn't genetic. It isn't genetic, right?"

" You know, I'm not sure," Max bubbled then rushed toward his bedroom. " If you need me, I'll be in my

bedroom." Soon, he ran into his room and slammed the door shut, causing Marlene to yell at him.

Maddie snarled then sat up, supporting herself with her arms as she glared at the ceiling. Marlene noticed

this, walked over to her daughter, and pulled something out from behind her back, holding it in her paw. It

was a _Hershey's Milk Chocolate Bar_. " Here," Marlene chanted as she held out the candy bar to Maddie.

" No thanks," Maddie mumbled after she shot a quick glance at the candy. "I'm not in the mood for comfort

food, right now."

" Okay," Marlene chirped as she shrugged with the candy bar in her paw. " More for me." She tore part of

the wrapping off of the chocolate bar then began breaking pieces off of it. " Are you sure you don't want

any," Marlene piped as she popped a piece of the bar into her mouth then began chewing it. " It helped me

the first time I found out I was pregnant."

" I'm sure," Maddie rang. " Besides, when you got pregnant the first time, you were already married, in

your early thirties, and you were planning on having kids, anyway."

" Maddie, let me tell you something about that last part," Marlene stuttered as she sat down next to

Maddie. " After your father and I got married, we actually planned on adopting, since we couldn't have kids

of our own. Or so we thought. But as soon as I came up pregnant, your father and I decided to drop the

whole adoption idea for a moment and had a test done to see if I was going through parthenogenesis:

Reproducing without anothers help. To our dismay, I wasn't and it turned out that, well, your father made

me pregnant with you."

" That's creepy on so many levels," Maddie coughed.

" Oh," Marlene giggled then tickled Maddie's back with her free paw. " Is that so?"

" Yes," Maddie chuckled then stopped to look at the bar. " Are you going to finish eating that?"

" Here," Marlene sighed as she slapped the bar into one of Maddie's paws. " Take it."

Suddenly, the walkie-talkie began beeping. Marlene walked over and answered it. " Hello," the otter

chimed.

" I am so going to get J.J. for this and send him fifteen-to-life at Attica," Skipper honked, finally being able

to respond to Marlene's news to him, after he had woken up.

" Skipper, I'm just as upset about this as you are," Marlene uttered. " Just take a deep breath and calm

down. Besides, Maddie already tolled J.J. off. Plus, Julien is already punishing J.J. with that whacking stick of

his. Not to mention that he is also making him clean the lemur habitat with nothing but a tooth brush."

" Maddie tolled J.J. off," Skipper squeaked. "Good for her. As for Julien using the whacking stick on J.J. and

making him clean the lemur habitat by tooth brush, I don't think that punishment is hard enough...Oh, just

thought I would let you know, we just got a new arrival at the HQ who calls himself Killer. He says he's a

transfer from Antarctica, but I don't know. He's still having a background check done by Kowalski. So, I may

be a little late for helping with dinner. Anyway, how is Maddie doing?"

" She's doing great," Marlene beamed as she looked over at her daughter, watching her. " As a matter of

fact, she's munching on a chocolate bar, right now."

" Time of the month," Skipper grunted.

" No," Marlene tweeted. " She just needed something to calm her down from the pregnancy scare. Anyway,

see ya, Peanut Butter."

" See ya, Otterpop," Skipper whistled, shut off the walkie-talkie then went home after a couple of hours.

After he came home, he saw that Maddie had already finished eating her candy bar and was now reading a

parenting book that her mother had given to her called _The Baby and You_. Skipper raised an eyebrow at it,

remembering when he and Marlene first found that book. Even though it was clearly meant for human

babies and their parents, it was still of some help to him and Marlene.

Marlene, who was making Sardine stew, stopped what she was doing and approached her husband. " Hey,

Skipper," she whispered as she placed her paws on Skipper's shoulders.

" Hey, Marlene," Skipper whispered as he place a flipper on one of Marlene's paws. " I see you gave

Maddie the book."

" I had to," Marlene said with a sigh. " She kept complaining that she had nothing to do."

" What about her homework," Skipper raised an eyebrow.

" She finished it, already," Marlene uttered.

" Oh," Skipper stated. " Alright."

" Come on," Marlene beamed as she wrapped her arms around Skipper's neck then kissed him on the

cheek. " You can help me with the stew." Afterward, Marlene released her arms then left for the kitchen.

Skipper followed, ready to assist.

* * *

Whoa. Max has an interest in science, too? Huh, must skip around parts of the family. BTW: I'm not sure if the book _The Baby and You_ even exists. I'll have to go check that, and...it does not exist. Anyway. Coming up next in Chapter 3. The family gets an unexpected dinner guest. Please stay tuned and find out more. BTW: I would like to thank GrandOldPenguin for the 15-to-life at Attica idea. Although, I'm not sure if J.J.'s old enough to go there. But still, genius. Oh, before I forget, I do not own _Hersey's Milk Chocolate Bars_. Also, Killer does not belong to me. He is actually the property of Skipperbro1536, who is actually going to be guest-starring as his character. If anybody else would like to guest star in this story, or in another one that is in progress, please Private Message me, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thank-you for reading this message.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mad Maddie"

Thanks for the reviews, everyone. They were wonderful. BTW: Just to clarify things. When I mentioned that I didn't own " Hersheys Milk Chocolate bars", I meant that I didn't own the factory that makes them. Yeah. LOL. Sorry about the confusion. Also, I do not own Killer. He belongs to Skipper1536, who is guest-starring as his character. Now here's the next chapter. Please enjoy. Warning: Chapter may be revised, again.

Chapter 3

Meanwhile, back in the livingroom area, Maddie heard rapping on the outside of the cave entrance. " J.J., if

you're coming to apologize to me, forget it," she snapped as she turned a page in the book.

" But my name's not J.J., it's Killer," Killer hollered as he entered the cave. He was a penguin who looked a

little like Skipper, except he had a spiky Mohawk and steel blue eyes. Also, he was about the same age as

Maddie's cousin Barbara. " Is Skipper here," Killer beamed. " I need to ask a few questions."

" My father," Maddie rang as she glanced up from her book with a raised eyebrow. " He's in the kitchen."

" Okay," Killer tweeted. " Thanks." He waddled into the kitchen, where Skipper and Marlene were.

Skipper was just chopping a sardine with a chef's knife when Killer came into his view. " Hey, Killer," Skipper

piped as he glanced up then back down at the hard plastic cutting board. " What do you need?"

" I was wondering, do you guys play football," Killer uttered as he constantly stared at how fast Skipper

was cutting the fish.

" Only during football season," Skipper tweeted then he used the knife to sweep up the chopped fish and

toss it into a pressure cooker, which was sitting right next to him on a small serving cart.

" How about basketball," Killer chimed.

" On special occasions," Skipper stated as he grabbed another sardine from a plate on the other side of him

and chopped it up into bite-sized pieces. He did the same thing as before and grabbed another sardine,

repeating the routine.

" Drums," Killer squeaked, causing Skipper to stop chopping the sardines, momentarily.

" Talk to Maurice," Skipper grunted as he gestured with the knife. " He plays them."

" Who's Maurice," Killer peeped with a raised an eyebrow as Skipper went back to cutting the fish.

" He's a lemur," Skipper grunted as he looked up. " You'll know him, when you see him. Trust me."

" Oh," Killer whispered under his breath then raised his voice. " How about science?"

" Talk to my brother Kowalski and his family," Skipper stated as he tossed another knife full of sardines, into

the pressure cooker then continued repeating the process. " They're all for science, except for one."

" And don't forget our son," Marlene chanted as she sliced up some carrots, diagonal from Skipper. " He's

into science, too."

" Really," Killer gleamed then looked up toward the ceiling, mouthing, but still whispering. " Thank-you."

" Yeah," Maddie scoffed as she sat the book down next to her. " My brother, Max, is such a science geek. As

a matter of fact, he's in his room, working on an experiment, right now."

" He's not working with acids and bases, again, is he," Marlene groaned as she slapped the knife she was

using onto the counter. " Last time, it took him three months to grow back all of his feathers, plus it caused

part of him to glow yellow in a certain spot for a week."

" You don't mean," Killer cringed as he looked to the left, at Marlene.

" Yes, his buttocks" Skipper rang then giggled. " He looked like a giant firefly, except he didn't have six legs,

two antennas, and a pair of wings."

" Actually, he's testing to see if weirdness is genetic," Maddie sputtered as she hopped off of the couch and

walked toward the group in the kitchen.

" Weirdness," Killer whipped his head around to look at Maddie. " Why?"

" Just out of curiosity, I guess," Maddie sighed as she rolled her eyes then stopped right next to him. Killer

was only taller than Maddie by a couple of inches. Killer stared at Maddie for a few moments. " What,"

Maddie spat with a shrug.

" I've never heard of or seen pictures of a black and white otter with blue eyes before, that's what," Killer

piped. " Aren't otters eyes usually brown? Because I heard from one of my friends that otters eyes tend to

be brown."

" That's because she gets her blue eyes from me," Skipper uttered then accidentally sliced the end of his

left flipper with the blade of the knife. Next, he dropped the knife on the counter and latched onto his now

bleeding flipper with a shriek. " Ow. Mother of pancakes," Skipper yelped then rushed toward the sink,

which was behind him, to rinse off his flipper with cold water. After he was done, Skipper looked over his

injured flipper and growled. The cut was a little over halfway deep, which meant that he had to go to the

veterinarian for stitches. " Oh, great," He snarled then pulled a paper towel off of a plastic, paper towel

holder, which was hanging above the sink. Skipper wrapped it tightly around his flipper to stop the blood

from dribbling out then waddled back over to the group.

" Skipper, are you okay," Marlene peeped as Skipper stopped next to her. " How's your flipper?"

" What do you think," Skipper screeched as he pulled the paper towel off and showed the injury to Marlene.

She gasped as she some of the bones showing, along with a few disturbed veins and muscle tissue.

" I'll go get Alice," Marlene buzzed then dashed out of the otter habitat. Luckily, Alice had just finished

cleaning the feces out of the chimps' habitat when she heard squeaking coming from the otter habitat.

" What in the world," Alice huffed as she walked over to the otter habitat. She looked inside, but only saw

Marlene jumping around and waving her paws. Alice turned to leave, but stopped when she saw Skipper

waddle out of the cave entrance, unaware of Alice's presence. The zookeeper's face turned green as she

spotted his injured flipper then climbed inside the otter habitat to grab him. After she had grabbed him, she

left the otter habitat for the vet's office. Marlene followed, making sure Skipper was going to be okay and

keep him calm when the vet goes to bring out the needle.

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen of the otter habitat, Killer and Maddie were talking. " You sing," Killer

whinnied.

" And play a little bit of the Spanish guitar," Maddie chimed then whispered with a glower. " Don't tell

anybody I said that."

" Can I hear," Killer rang.

" Hear what," Maddie peeped as she raised an eyebrow.

" Your singing," Killer chanted.

" Singing," Maddie stuttered then steadied her tone, firming it. " I couldn't possibly, not after the ' Ring-

Around-the-Rosy Incident'."

" The Ring-Around-the-What Incident," Killer squawked, tilting his head.

" Long story," Maddie groaned, trying not to blush. " A highly classified, long story."

" So you stay here and read during your spare time," Killer chirped as he folded his flippers. " Because I saw

you reading a book, not too long ago."

" No," Maddie whistled. " Actually, I go to school, hang out with friends and family, and look out for the

safety of others, for now at least. But that's all going to have to change soon."

" Why," Killer chuckled.

" Classified," Maddie uttered, flatly.

" Wow," Killer piped. " Is 'classified',like, one of your favorite words?"

" Classified," Maddie stated in the same tone as before.

" Okay," Killer groaned as he rolled his eyes. " You are obviously Skipper's daughter."

" Hello," a familiar voice bellowed as a figure made its way to the entrance. " Maddie, are you home?" It

was J.J. who just got done cleaning one-sixth of the lemur habitat. Apparentally, he had sneaked away,

after his family fell asleep on the bounce house. "I'm just coming to say that I'm," J.J. chirped then choked

when he saw Killer. " Maddie, who is this?"

" I'm Killer," Killer flashed as he looked at J.J.. " And you are?"

" A rapist," Maddie snapped before J.J. could open his mouth.

" Strange name," Killer chortled.

" It's not his name," Maddie snarled as she glared at J.J.. " It's what he is."

" Then what's his name," Killer jingled with a raised eyebrow.

" J.J.," J.J. beamed as he folded his arms. " And what are you doing over here, alone, with Maddie?"

* * *

LOL. Max made his own butt glow for a month? That's hilarious. Uh-oh. It's back. Yes, I just called J.J. "It". He's my OC. I can call him Princess if I wanted, but I'd rather not. LOL . Anyway. Coming up next in Chapter 4. Catch Killer's answer to J.J.'s question. Also, see what happens between J.J. and Killer. Please stay tuned and find out more. BTW: Skullshovel's character, Erik, will be guest starring in Chapter 4. Thank-you for reading this message.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mad Maddie"

Thanks for the reviews and patience, everyone. They were wonderful. Now here's the next chapter. Please enjoy.

Chapter 4

" Her parents went to the hospital, but they should be back soon," Killer uttered. " By the way, you're a rapist? Dude, no offense, but that's disgusting."

" Actually I found it fun," J.J. buzzed. " By the way, it was not a rape. It was merely part of a courtship ritual."

" Says you," Maddie roared then began stomping toward J.J.. " You're the one that didn't have to go through all of the confusion and fear like I did. Not to mention

that I'm going to be the one delivering our baby about nine months from now."

" Maddie, I'm sorry," J.J. stumbled as he back away from Maddie then stopped. "I had no idea what came over me."

" You're lying through your teeth," Maddie hissed then barked. " Look, why are you here?"

" I just came to say I'm sorry," J.J. chattered. " That's all."

" Sorry doesn't cut it," Maddie bellowed. " You did what you did and there's nothing you can do to change that."

" But," J.J. sputtered.

" Nothing," Maddie snapped then pointed a finger toward the exit. " Now get out of here before my parents come back and see you."

" But," J.J. stuttered, until Maddie narrowed her eyes at him and place her paws on her hips. " Okay." With a droop of his tail, J.J. turned around and walked out of

the habitat, but did not leave. Instead, he hid inside of a nearby bush, waiting for Killer to leave.

Inside the habitat, Maddie was sobbing into her paws. Killer placed a flipper on her shoulder and patted it. " I can't believe the nerve of him," she wailed.

" I can't, either," Killer groaned. " And I can't believe he made you pregnant."

"Oh, believe it," Maddie bawled as she looked up, revealing teary, red eyes. " Just be glad that you weren't the one who didn't have to go through all of that."

Just as Killer was about to say something, the walkie-talkie beeped. Maddie walked over and picked it up. " Hello," she sniffled.

" Hey, Maddie," a british voice boomed out of the walkie-talkie's earpiece. " This is your Uncle Private. Could you tell Killer that it's time to come back to the

penguin habitat, please? It's almost dinner time."

" Of course," Maddie choked out.

" Are you alright," Private's voice softened.

" I'm fine," Maddie mumbled.

" Are you sure," Private chirped.

" Yes, I'm sure," Maddie sniffed, again as she wiped her eyes with her free paw.

" Well, okay then," Private spoke slowly, hesitating. " Bye."

" Bye," Maddie murmured as she and Private shut off the walkie-talkies. She then turned to Killer and told him what Private told her. Killer nodded his head and

left for the penguin habitat.

Once Killer had left for the penguin habitat, J.J. waited for half an hour then crept back inside. J.J. balanced walking on his toes, until he reached the couch and

crawled behind it. After he crawled behind it, he peeked over the top at Maddie who was putting the food in the fridge from the stew. As soon as she was done

putting the food away, she closed the door, turned around, and walked toward the couch. When she got there, she turned around and began to sit down.

Suddenly, J.J. jumped out from behind the couch and placed one of his paws over Maddie's mouth, while placing his other paw around her torso. Maddie struggled

and made muffled sounds. " Maddie, listen," J.J. grumbled. " About what you said back there. I had no idea that it was going to confuse and scare you, I swear,

but I assure you that me mating with you was nothing but a courtship ritual that lemurs of my father's tribe back in Madagascar do to show their love towards

their mates."

Maddie made a few more muffled noises before forcibly removing J.J.'s paw with her paws. " Courtship ritual," she hissed. " You touched me in places that I did

not want to be touched."

" Sorry, I'm related to a wild animal," J.J. whispered then heard a noise come from the cave entrance, but chose to ignore it, thinking it was just the wind.

" That's no excuse," Maddie exclaimed as she pushed her way out of J.J.'s grip then turned around to face the young ringtail. " My father's from the wild and so

are my uncles and I don't see or hear of them acting the way that you did."

" That's because they're birds," J.J. buzzed. While the two were arguing, a small figure flew inside and hung upside down in the cave entrance. Apparently the

figure was a light brown bat with a Southern accent who was the same height as Maddie and came up to Marlene's chin. Also, he had just barely transferred to

the zoo's new bat habitat, today when the one at his old zoo became too crowded and had to send him and several others away. From there, he had become

bored and decided to fly around the zoo, seeing what it was like. Unfortunately, for him, he came to the otter habitat at the wrong time, but did not realize it,

seeing that he was trying to catch his breath.

" Man, my wings are more tired than a fly trying to do a somersault," the bat mumbled to himself then glanced over at the couple, raising an eyebrow. " Well. Well.

What have we here?"

" No, it's because they have this little thing called self-control," Maddie snorted. " Learn it."

" Ouch," the bat half-whispered. " That had to hurt."

"What about you," J.J. hollered. " You have no self-control, so why are you saying that I need to learn it when you're standing here, yelling at me for no good

reason?"

" There obviously has to be a reason," the bat uttered. " Otherwise, she wouldn't be yelling at him, like Kelsi did each time I forgot to floss my fangs…I miss Kelsi.

I wonder if she misses me as much. "

" J.J., if I didn't have self-control, you'd be dead and covered in blood from head to toe, right about now with your inner organs on the outside," Maddie growled. "

So I suggest that you get your ring-tailed keister out of here, before I…" Suddenly, J.J. wrapped his arms around Maddie as he stuck his tongue in her mouth like

last time. Maddie struggled to get free, but her shoulders down to her elbows were immobilized. About a few seconds later, she stopped struggling and leaned

toward J.J., tranquility taking over her as she copied him. Next, she wrapped her arms around J.J.'s waist and pulled him closer. Soon, J.J. reached one of his paws

up to the back of Maddie's head, pushing her in more. Maddie moaned a little then winced when she felt something touching her from below, which caused her

eyes to change from blue to green. It was J.J.'s reproductive organ, which was rubbing against hers, slowly, but less aggressive this time. A few moments later,

the couple had collapsed onto the floor with J.J. on top. The bat gasped as he widened his eyes, making them take up his entire face then flew out of the cave, in

search of animals that may know the kids and go separate them.

J.J. pulled his head back and stared at Maddie, panting along with her. " You have self-control, huh," he muttered with a smirk as he straddled Maddie's waist. "

Then what do you call that?"

" Oh, shut up," Maddie spat with a sneer as her eyes changed back to blue. " Besides, you're the one that forced me into it. Now get your sorry butt off of me,

before I beat you to a pulp and break every single bone in your body, starting with your head."

" Uh-huh," J.J. rolled his eyes. " Whatever."

From there the couple continued mating. Soon, Marlene and Skipper walked through the door of the habitat and stared at the couple on the floor. They were on

their way back from the animal hospital when the bat landed in front of them, alerting the couple of the situation. Shaken and steaming, the parents dashed to

the cave as fast as they could to separate the two. The bat followed, managing to keep up, despite that fact that he wanted to flop on the ground and sleep.

Skipper, who had the cut on his flipper stitched and wrapped in a bandage, narrowed his eyes, along with Marlene. " J.J., what do you think you're doing on top of

my daughter," Skipper roared as he approached the couple, causing J.J. to jump up and land on his feet. He turned toward Skipper and giggled nervously as

Maddie pushed herself up off the floor.

" I…uh…well," J.J. stuttered as he tapped the tips of his fingertips together. " I fell over and Maddie just happened to be there to catch me."

" That's not what we saw," Marlene grunted as she stepped beside Skipper, folding her arms.

" Look, I can explain," J.J. squeaked as the bat landed on the ceiling of the cave entrance.

" Explain what," Skipper boomed after he put his flippers on his hips. " There's nothing to explain here."

" Okay," J.J. sighed after a pause. " You got me. I mated with Maddie, again. Are you happy now?"

* * *

Ugh.J.J. did it, again. Why am I not surprised? No, wait. I'm the author. That's why. LOL. Anywho, coming up next in Chapter 5, catch what happens to J.J., this time. Please stay tuned and find out more. BTW : The bat, Erik, does not belong to me. He is the property of Skullshovel. Also, I decided to make the pregnancy last nine months, since the other animals' ages are in human years. Thank-you for reading this message.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mad Maddie"

Wow. It's been a while since I've updated this. Anywho. Thanks for the reviews and thanks for waiting patiently. Now here's the next chapter. Please enjoy.

Chapter 5

" I'm happy that you admitted it," Skipper uttered as Marlene approached Maddie to talk to her. " Not so happy knowing that you had sex with my daughter, again. So I

suggest you better get the heck out of here, before I have you shipped off to Attica."

" Why Attica," J.J. raised an eyebrow. " Where and what is that?"

" You don't want to know," Skipper snapped. " Trust me. I used to work there as a security guard, before serving in the military, and it's not pretty. Now, go home, before I

kick your royal pain in the hinny there." J.J. sighed as he lowered his head, along with his eyelids and tail. Next, he began trudging out of the habitat. Skipper watched him,

waiting for him to be gone. Once he was gone, Skipper turned to Marlene and Maddie and waddled over to them. The bat, who had heard the whole conversation, flew over to

the family to help check up on Maddie and see if there was any way he could help.

Meanwhile, J.J. hopped over the wall, which led into the lemur habitat and started griping as he walked over to the juice bar. " Who does Skipper think he is," he huffed as he

muttered to himself. " It's not like having sex with Maddie a second time is going to make much of a difference. So why should I have to receive more punishments for it?"

" Because it is still considered a crime and you are underage," a voice boomed behind him, just as he set foot in the juice bar area of the habitat. J.J. whipped around and

found himself face to face with Killer. He had his flippers on his hips, glaring at him.

" Killer," J.J. scoffed then folded his arms. " What are you doing here?"

" I heard Skipper yelling at you," Killer spat then softened his voice. " Plus I thought I saw a bat go into the otter habitat. Ugh. Those things are scary."

" Oh," J.J. uttered. " How much of it did you hear? The yelling part, not the bat."

" Enough," Killer groaned as he rolled his eyes. " I'm surprised nobody over here woke up."

" They're heavy sleepers," J.J. rang. " They can sleep through just about anything."

" Well, not me," Killer chirped. " All it takes is a sigh and I'm awake, but that's beside the real reason why I'm here."

" So, what is the real reason why you are here," J.J. snapped.

" I came over here to tell you to wise-up, before you wind up burying yourself in your own grave," Killer stated as he poked J.J. in the chest with his flipper then paused as J.J.

rolled his eyes. " Look, if you don't believe me, I had a friend who was in the same shoes as you were and they wound up getting sentenced to be eaten by a skua, because

of it."

" A skua," J.J. raised an eyebrow.

" A bird, like me, except it flies and eats fish and penguins," Killer uttered.

" Alright," J.J. tweeted, slowly. " But don't leopard seals usually eat penguins, too?"

" Well, yes, but they don't hang around where my rookery lives," Killer retorted then turned around, but kept his head turned toward J.J.. " Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going

to go check on Maddie. See ya."

After a turn of his head, Killer belly slid toward the otter habitat. J.J. watched for a moment then ran after him. Once he caught up to killer, he jumped out in front of him,

making Killer stop abruptly and dig two trenches into the ground with his feet. " I don't think now's a good time to go check on Maddie," J.J. stated, while he held his paws up

him front of him.

" And why not," Killer grunted as he placed his flippers on his hips.

" Because, right now, Skipper might mistake you for me, if you so much as set foot through the doorway," J.J. huffed.

" Oh," Killer sniffed as he looked away then paused as he looked back at the young ringtail. " And you care, why?"

" Because my reputation is already hanging by a thread," J.J. half whispered as he gestured toward himself. " And a very fine thread at that and I don't want it to snap all

because you had to go over to the otter habitat and say ' Hey, Maddie. How are ya'."

" Oh, I get it," Killer snorted then folded his flippers. " You're jealous that I'll take Maddie, aren't you? Well that's not going to happen. You see, there's this cute little penguin

not too far from here and she's into the whole science business like I am. So, whatever you're planning on doing to get rid of me, forget it."

" Hold up," J.J. chirped then pointed a finger at Killer. " You like Barbara?"

" If that's what the penguin with glasses' name is then yes," Killer peeped. " But I'm in no hurry to get into a relationship with her…Anyway, good-bye." The penguin walked

around J.J. then continued his journey to the otter habitat, unknowingly passing by Skipper and Marlene who were heading over to talk to J.J.'s parents.

Once he had reached the otter habitat, he waddled through the doorway. All of a sudden, he was greeted by an aluminum baseball bat, which was swinging directly at him.

Hastily, Killer ducked and fell on the floor, covering his head. He looked up, expecting the baseball bat wielder to be Skipper, but instead, it was Maddie. She had her eyes

narrowed as she kept her teeth tightly , she was holding the bat up in the air, ready to swing it, again." Killer," Maddie piped as she raised an eyebrow and softened her

expression.

" More like Target," Killer stuttered then pushed himself up off of the floor, shaking a bit. " You nearly knocked my head off."

" Sorry," Maddie chimed as she lowered the bat to the ground and leaned on it as she placed a paw on her hip. " What are you doing back here?"

" I came to check on you," Killer squeaked then gestured a flipper at the bat. " But I see that you are obviously angry."

" Oh, I'm not angry," Maddie chirped then shrieked as she narrowed her eyes. " I'm furious."

" I see," Killer spoke slowly as he stared at Maddie then eyeballed the bat, again, pointing to it. " Where did you get that thing?"

" I got it as a welcoming gift for joining the girls' baseball team," Maddie beamed.

" I thought that girls were only allowed to form softball teams," Killer raised an eyebrow at the otter.

" Says the penguin who just came to America from Antarctica," Maddie groaned as she rolled her eyes.

" No, seriously," Killer blurted. " From what I have heard, girls here only play on softball leagues."

" That," Maddie scoffed as she swatted her free hand. " That's news from two years ago. Girls have now officially gained permission to form baseball teams, thanks to yours

truly."

" How did you manage to do that," Killer tweeted.

" Classified," Maddie stated. " Any who, I need to go back to guard mode. Make sure that J.J. doesn't come back in here and try to rape me, again."

" I don't think he's going to be much of a threat to you now," Killer rang.

" Why," Maddie grunted.

" He's afraid of Skipper," Killer chuckled out.

" But he's not here," Maddie buzzed. " He went over to the lemur habitat with my momma."

" He did," Killer yelped. " When?"

" A few minutes ago," Maddie cheeped. " By the way, we have a new resident. His name is Erik and he's a bat. I'd introduce him to you, but he's in the bathroom at the

moment."

" I thought I saw a bat," Killer murmured to himself. " By the way, keep it away from me."

Suddenly, a loud explosion occurred, causing the two to turn their heads toward the hallway. Soon, a blackened Maxi ran out of his smoke filled bedroom and started running

toward the exit of the cave, which led to the pond. Before he ran out of the exit, he stopped in between his sister and the penguin, which he had not seen before. " Never

ever add a base to an acid," Maxi coughed out then continued his journey to the pond. " Excuse me."

( )

Wow. Killer almost lost his head. BTW:What Maxi just said at the end is an actual Chemistry fact. Never add a base to an acid. Instead add an acid to a base, except for when it comes to mixing one of them with water then that part doesn't matter, since water is neutral. Anywho, before I go even more Kowalski on all of you, coming up next in Chapter 6. Catch what happens after Maxi runs outside. Please stay tuned and find out more.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mad Maddie"

Thank-you for the reviews and thank-you for your patience. Now, here's the next chapter. Please enjoy.

Chapter 6

After Max went outside, Erik smacked open the bathroom door, ran down the hallway, and glanced over at the pair. " What was that," Erik buzzed then hollered. " Pretzels are now on sale. By two, get

one free...I've got to learn to control , well."

Back at the lemur habitat, Skipper and Marlene were trying everything they could to wake up King Julien and July, while trying to avoid waking up the other lemurs. J.J. ran off and hid in the shed, which

was on the other side of the habitat, to avoid conflict with the penguin. " Ringtail," Skipper shouted, standing over the couple. " July. Wake up."

" Skipper," Marlene scoffed as she elbowed her husband in the ribcage. " That is not how you wake them. Watch this." Skipper raised an eyebrow at his wife as he folded his flippers. Soon, Marlene

started to jump up and down on the bounce house. " Wake," she yowled outloud. " Up."

Eventually, Marlene's legs started wobbling, so she stopped bouncing. She looked down at the lemurs as she caught her breath. They were still asleep. Marlene balled her paws into fists then growled.

Soon, Maurice moaned and sat up. " Who is bouncing," he mumbled and yawned as he rubbed his eyes with his paws. " It's making me nauseous." Maurice scanned the bounce house, until his eyes

landed upon Skipper and Marlene. " Oh, hello," the Aye-Aye murmered.

" Hello, Maurice," Skipper uttered. " Do you by any chance know how to wake up Ringtail and July?"

The lemur sighed then looked over at the sleeping lemurs." We got a new batch of mangos," Maurice whistled.

King Julien sat up with a large smile on his face. " Mangos," he shouted. " I'll take seven."

" Me, too," London boomed as she sat up, too. " I love mangos."

" Listen up, Ringtail," Skipper grunted. " We have some important news for you."

" You've finally come to worship me, your king, by giving to me mangos," King Julien chimed.

" Uh, no," Skipper stated. " Actually, it involves your son, again."

" No mangos," King Julien rang with a raised eyebrow.

" No mangos," Marlene said.

" July," King Julien muttered as he shook his wife by one of her shoulders, waking her up.

" What," July muttered as she yawned and sat up.

" We are to be having company," King Julien pointed a finger at the penguin and otter. " Look."

" Skipper, Marlene," July chanted. " What are you two doing here?"

" Meet us at the shed and we'll tell you," Skipper grunted then hopped off of the bounce house. Marlene, along with the lemurs, followed Skipper to the shed. When they finally reached the bamboo

shed, they went inside and sat down on the bamboo lounge chairs, which were all in a circle formation. J.J., who had heard the door open earlier, hid underneath an old wooden round table, which was

located in the middle of the circle. Fortunately, for him, the table was covered with a white sheet, which touched the ground.

" So, what about our son," July tweeted, while sitting in a chair, which was closest to the shed door and to the right of Julien.

" He raped Maddie, again," Marlene groaned from the chair that was across from July.

" Again," July squeaked then sighed as she lightly smacked her forehead. " Oh, great sky spirits."

" I am not to be understanding," King Julien, who was sitting between July and London, growled. " What is to being wrong with that boy?"

" You dropped him on his head, once," Maurice murmured from between Marlene and London. " Remember?"

" Julien," July roared as she glared at her husband.

" It was to not being my fault," King Julien yiped waved his paws out in front of him " Mort touched de royal feet."

" It's true," Mort peeped from the floor, while firmly grasping a hold of the ring-tailed king's feet. King Julien growled then threw Mort off of him, sending him crashing underneath the table.

" J.J.," Mort gasped with a squeak. " What you doing?"

"I'm playing Hide-and-Seek," J.J. whispered. " So, shush."

" Well, I found you," Mort hollered as London poked her head under the table.

" Found who," London chirped then glanced at J.J.. " Mom, Dad, look who's here."

"Mort, you idiot," J.J. snapped as he glared at the mouse lemur. " Now look at what you did."

" Who," July peeped.

" J.J.," Mort cheered.

" J.J.," the adult lemurs, otter, and penguin buzzed. J.J. groaned then crawled out from underneath the table, trying to sneak away.

" Julien the XIV, get your butt over here, now," King Julien snarled.

J.J. snarled then turned around, only to find glowering facings looking at him. He took a deep breath then approached the group, only to be snagged by the arm and slammed onto the foot of his

father's lounge chair. " Ow," he yelped. " Must you be so rough?"

" Why did you rape Maddie, again," July snapped.

" I don't know," J.J. shrieked. " It just happened."

" J.J., do not be speaking that way to your mother," King Julien uttered. "Now, be explaining why you did it."

()

Uh-oh. J.J. is in even more trouble now. What will happen next in Chapter 7? Please, stay tuned and find out more. Thank-you.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mad Maddie"

Thanks for the reviews and patience, everybody. Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy.

Chapter 7

" It's a courtship ritual," J.J. retorted. " It's a way of showing love to a mate. You remember that, right?"

" Yes, I do," King Julien snarled. " That courtship ritual has been around for many generations."

" Then why are you punishing me for showing my love to Maddie," J.J. snapped.

" Because that courtship ritual is illegal here," King Julien growled. " When in Rome do as the Top Roman Noodles do."

" I think you mean Romans," Maurice stated.

" Whatever," King Julien scoffed, while rolling his eyes.

" I'm sorry," J.J. muttered, while looking down at the floor. " I didn't realize."

" No, you didn't," Skipper barked, while glaring at J.J..

" I honestly didn't know, okay," J.J. roared as he lowered his eyebrows. " I'm sorry about what I did. Now, step off."

" Listen, Boy," Skipper bellowed, while pointing at the prince. " My daughter is pregnant, because of you. That is a mistake I honestly can't forgive you for."

" I'm out of here," London whispered then ran out of the shed.

" Mort, too," Mort squeaked then followed.

" Oh, like you haven't made mistakes before," J.J. hollered as he pointed at Skipper. " You should've taught Maddie how to defend herself better. We wouldn't be having this conversation right now if you had done that, now would we?"

" Maybe if you were taught how to restrain yourself, I wouldn't hate your guts, now would I," Skipper screamed. " Just do me a favor and get lost."

The group gasped and widened their eyes. " That was not right," Maurice muttered.

" Maybe Maddie is better off aborting the little beast," J.J. yelled as he threw his arms up in the air. " After all, it is related to me. You wouldn't want a grandchild that's related to somebody you hate now. Everybody wins."

" Except for the baby," Marlene said then turned to Skipper. " Skipper, he didn't really know the law applied to him. We should forgive him and move on."

" But," Skipper uttered.

" But nothing," Marlene retorted as she glanced into his eyes. " He did what he thought was a legal way of courting Maddie. He's realized his mistake and gave an honest apology. How can you not forgive him?"

" Well, why should I," Skipper asked. " He raped our daughter, got her pregnant, ruined her future, and scarred her for life. That is unforgivable in my book."

" Again, I'm sorry," J.J. sighed, while rolling his eyes.

" Skipper, you made a similar mistake when you were about his age," Marlene stated. " I forgave you for that as soon as you told me about it and apologized. It's your turn to do the same for J.J..

" Yes, it was a similar mistake," Skipper retorted. " The girl I was with at the time agreed to have sex, though. It was not rape in any way, shape, or form."

" Still, it was illegal," Marlene said, while putting her paws on her hips.

" I was fifteen and wasn't aware of that law at the time," Skipper uttered. " I was stupid, didn't know any better, and my hormones were out of control."

" Kind of like how J.J. is right now, huh," Maurice grunted. " Just forgive the kid already. Besides, he's still being punished for what he did, mistake or not."

" Fine," Skipper groaned then looked at the prince. " I forgive you, J.J.."

" That didn't sound sincere, but I'll accept it," J.J. retorted then murmured to himself. "Hypocrite."

" I heard that," Skipper raised his voice.

Soon, there was a knock at the door. July walked over and opened it.

" Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Maddie has ran away," Erik stuttered.

" What," Skipper shrieked.

Marlene sprinted to the otter habitat. The rest of the group followed. Next, they began searching.

" Maddie," Marlene shouted, while opening the bathroom door.

" Maddie," Skipper bellowed as he kicked down Maddie's bedroom door.

" Maddie," Julien yelled as he picked up a rock.

" Like she'd really be under there," Maurice uttered then jumped into the pond.

" Maddie, where are you," July asked as she walked behind the cave.

" Maddie," Erik hollered, while walking around the front yard.

" Hey, what's with all of the yelling," Maxi asked as he waddled out of his room.

" Your sister has gone missing," Marlene retorted as she hastily checked under and behind the furniture.

" What," Maxi yelped as he widened his eyes.

" Erik came by and told us she ran away," Skipper said as he checked the kitchen. " Why? We don't know."

" Oh," Maxi stated.

Erik walked inside the cave and asked, " Any luck?"

" No," Marlene retorted. " How are the others doing?"

" Not so good," Erik stated. " They can't find her either."

" I'm going to get the team," Skipper uttered as he left the cave.

" Hey, Skipper," Julien chimed as he stared at the pond. " I think your pond ate Maurice. He hasn't come back up for air for, like, six minutes."

" What," Skipper shouted then dived into the pond.

Soon, he and Maurice jumped out of the water and onto the ground. Maurice coughed up some water.

" Thanks," Maurice uttered.

" You're welcome," Skipper retorted then ran out of the habitat.

" I hope she's okay," J.J. whispered.

()

Oh no. Maddie has ran away. Coming up next in Chapter 8. The group continues searching for Maddie. Will they find her? Please stay tuned and find out.


End file.
